Raider
by TICTAC6
Summary: Harry has been abused by the Dursleys. He finds out he's a mutant and runs away. What will happen when the xmen find him? New powers, New friends! Good News I decided to continue with this story!
1. Prolouge

Title: Raider

Disclaimer: What if all Harry's life at the Dursleys he was abused. Then he discovers he's a mutant and runs away but soon is caught by the X-men. What will happen to Harry? New Powers, New friends.

I do not own Harry Potter characters or any songs that may appear in this story! I also do not own any characters that are in the x-men!!

Now on with the story!!

^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Harry laid silently on his bed listening to the gentle summers rain. Just by looking at him you could tell that he was special. Just by the way he held himself you could sense power radiating off him. He listened as the rain hit against the small window of his room.

Staring at his ceiling, Harry thought sadly about how his life began to go down hill. First Sirius dies right in front of him, then he comes back **'home'** to the Dursleys only to find out that his uncle Vernon's company had gone out of business and of course the whole thing was blamed on him, leading Uncle Vernon to beating him regularly. 

The beatings weren't **so **bad, mostly Uncle Vernon would use his belt and would only hit him on his back or stomach. But then on Harry's birthday they got worse. Along with the belt he would use knives to cut across his arms, not to deep but just enough to leave a scare and cause a lot of pain.

Shaking his head to clear his depressing thoughts, Harry closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

But that moment of peace was soon destroyed when he was jerked awake by the loud bang of his bedroom door slamming open.

He watched in silent horror as his uncle came in his room carrying a few ropes and a bottle of bleach. 

After making sure he closed and locked the door, he grabbed Harry and shoved him down on the bed. 

With the ropes he brought with him he tied Harry's arms and legs to the beds posts. 

Grinning like an idiot he held Harry's head in place with one hand and grabbed the bottle with the other, " I'll make sure you never go to that freak school again boy!" he whispered in Harry's ear. 

Harry tried to struggle but the ropes were too tight. Helplessly he watched with wide eyes as his uncle took of the lid to the bottle and poured the bleach on his eyes. 

The pain was terrible, he screamed in agony as he could feel the bleach eating at his eyes. He writhed against his restraints as waves and waves of pain kept searing through them. Sadly, the last thing he saw that night was his uncle grinning evilly at him as he walked out the door before everything went black. 

__ __


	2. What the H!

Chapter 2: What the H***!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the xmen characters or any of the songs that may appear in this story!!

Now on with the story!!

________________________________________________________________________

__

Two days later…

Harry woke up to find that he couldn't open his eyes. Panicking he reached up with his hands to try to pry them open to find that wrapped tightly around his head was some type of gauzes. Confused, Harry sat up slightly to find that he was on a bed of sorts. He could hear the soft humming of a computer near by which intrigued him a little. _Were could I be with a computer? I'm certainly not at the Dursley's…_ His train of thought was disrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming close to him.

"Finally your awake", a woman's voice filled the room. Harry turned his head in the direction he thought the voice was coming from.

"Where am I?" Harry asked confused.

"You are in St.John hospital. A neighbor on Privet Drive heard screaming coming from your house, they called the police to come and check it out to find your uncle drunk and unconscious on the couch and you about died in your bed (N/A: Hey that rhymes OH YEAH M.C Tic^Tac in the house!!)."Replied the woman as she checked him over.

"What are they going to do to Vernon?" 

"He was put on trial yesterday and was fined guilty of Third degree child abuse (N/A: Doesn't exist, but its bad okay? Work with me!), he will be spending a long time in jail for this", Harry could sense anger in her voice, he must have been worse off than he thought. Pushing that aside for the moment he asked the thing that had been on his mind since he woke up.

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

The doctor let out a deep sigh as if dreading to tell him the news. Finally, after a small moment of silence she spoke softly her words holding the sympathy he had not wanted to hear. "Harry…" she started taking his hand gently as to not disrupt the IV needle, "the bleach your **Uncle **poured on your eyes damaged them pretty badly…" she drifted off as if to think of how to tell him the next bit.

"How badly?" He asked dreading the answer. Then came the words that he would remember for the rest of his life. 

"I'm sorry but your eyes were damaged so badly by the bleach that it put you completely blind." She squeezed his hand gently as he let out a shuddered sigh. "But, don't think that after your better were are going to leave you high and dry, we called a specialist for the blind to come in and teach you how to live with this condition, he will be here tomorrow to start your training." With that she got up and left the room. 

Leaving with nothing to do but to go back to sleep.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Two months later…

Tap

Tap

Tap, were the sounds of Harry's cane as he walked down the hall of the hospital for the last time. He had finished his training a week ago and was finally ready to go out on his own. Not having a place to go the hospital found him a nice hotel room to stay in until he could find a place on his own. Saying goodbye to the staff he walked out the automatic sliding doors and out into the world.

__

The loud sound of cars speeding past him was the first thing he heard as he stepped onto the sidewalk. Raising his hand he hauled a taxi and left for the hotel.

__

Once he was there he took out his wallet and paid the driver the correct amount of money by finding the bill that was folded the way a five should be folded in is wallet. The driver gave a cheerful thank you and pulled away. 

Tapping his cane against the ground Harry made his way to the entrance and opened the door. 

Stepping up to what he hopefully thought was the front desk he told the clerk his name and was guided to his room were he then proceeding to go to sleep on the soft queen sized bed.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

__

Harry woke up to not find the usual darkness he was so accustomed to, but he woke to the clear view of his hotel room. Wondering if he was dreaming he pinched himself _nope I'm awake_ he thought in his head when he felt the pain from the pinch. 

Amazed he looked around the room wondering what in the heck had just happened, Closing his eyes to thank god for this miracle he opened them again to find a different view of the room. 

The room was bathed in the colors red and orange; looking down at himself he saw that he himself was green. Realizing that this must be a sort of new power he closed his eyes again and concentrated on seeing clearly. When he opened them he found the room in clear view again. 

Getting up excitedly he walked over to the mirror on the wall to look at himself, almost fainting to find that his body was gone. _What the H*** is going on!_ he thought to himself._ Maybe this is just another power_, with that thought in his head he closed his eyes and imagined being visible again. 

Carefully opening one eye first he sighed I relief to find his body visible again. _That was strange_ he thought a he looked at himself in the mirror, he hadn't changed much in the two months he had been at the hospital except for the fact that he shot up a few inches, and sadly his eyes (even though he could see again) still had their dead look. 'I guess some things will never change' he thought sadly. 

Harry went to bed that night confused about these strange new powers _first I have heat vision_ (N/A: means he can see anything that gives off heat even if they were invisible he would see them in green) _and now I can become invisible what next?!_ he thought exasperated.

'Well one thing is for sure my training is definitely not over yet', and with that finally thought he fell sleep.

________________________________________________

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I know this chapter took forever and it probably sucks but I had a huge writers block and couldn't think of how to show Harry's powers. I promise though next chapters will be better!So until next time! 

Plz R&R!

I am the one and only TIC^TAC6!!

__


	3. Xmen?

Albus Dumbledor let out a deep sigh as he slumped back into is chair. He had recently heard about Harry's accident from a very trusted friend of his that worked at the very same hospital that Harry was admitted into. And now not over five minutes he heard about his release from that very same trusted person. 

Not that he was unhappy that Harry was released from the hospital; no it wasn't that at all…. It was just that he was released out into the world, correction the 'Muggle' world without any means of protection.

And what really worried him was that he could not track him with any charm he could think of.

A polite knock on his office door startled him out of his thoughts, Straitening up in his chair he called for the person or persons to come in. Obediently the door opened to find a small group of very extraordinary people outside it. With a smile on his face he stood up to shake the hand of the bald man in the strange plastic wheelchair, "Charles I'm so glad you could make it and it looks like you have brung the whole crew with you today."

Charles laughed lightly as he took Albus's hand, "when you said it was urgent in your letter they wouldn't let me go without taking them with me."

"Hold on to them tight Charles, they are very loyal to you. God knows I wish I had a group as loyal to me as them, and then maybe I wouldn't need to call on you guys all the time." Albus stated as he sat back down in his behind his desk again.

"What is it this time Albus?" questioned one of the people behind Charles, he had dark brown and from what he could tell was a handsome young man, really the only thing wrong with him was the visor firmly attached to his head over his eyes.

"Well, Scott it seems one of my students has been abused by his uncle over summer break, luckily a neighbor heard screams coming from the house and called the police, when they got there they found him badly beaten and sent him to St. Luke hospital. There he got treatment and was released out into the Muggle world without any means of protection." He paused a moment to catch his breath and started again, "I ask of you to go find him and keep him at your school just until Hogwarts starts back in about a month. (A/n if I'm correct then they have three months of summer break right? Then that means Harry has been on his own for Two months ahhhhhh!!! Lol!)

"Don't worry Albus we will find him and it would be our pleasure to keep him at the school for you. But may I ask who this student is?" Charles asked curiously.

"His name is Harry Potter, and it is very important that we have him found, sadly the fate of the wizarding world lies on his shoulders." He said looking at the most resent letter from him he got two months ago. "This is the most resent letter I got from Him I got it two months from today and then they stopped, 

Dear Professor, 

I would like to handle my condition by myself so please leave me be, I staying with some Friends (you don't know them they are from my Muggle life before Hogwarts) They are helping me and I am getting along just great without the wizarding world. 

Oh yes, Very clever about the portkey in your last letter, Think of the surprise I got when my wastebasket suddenly disappeared, yes professor I threw your letter away as soon as I read it. Not something the old Harry would do but hey who said I was the old Harry any more.

Yours truly,

Harry J. Potter." Albus sighed as he finished the letter, "see we have to get him back who knows who these people he is staying with are, for his safety he must be found."

"Don't worry Albus we will find him", said Charles reassuringly, "team lets go we have work to do!" and with that they were gone.

"I hope your right," and with that he got up and left the room.

_____________________________________________________

Hey Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep it up! You guys are really inspiring my lol! I think I need a beta reader so just email me if you want the job I will accept more than one lol

I need some help with the next part, so tell me what you think…

What should Harry and his friends be doing when the X-men find him…

1. Break-dancing at a dance club

2. Skateboarding

3. Street car racing or motorcycles

4. Singing at a open mic bar for some money

5. Or just at home 

Let me know threw emails and reviews I can't go on till I decide what they will be doing. That's for your help and support!

*The one and only*

Tic^Tac6


	4. Revenge is sweet!

Scott, Storm, Kurt, and Logan waited patiently outside the metal doors of cerebrum. They were all eager to find out more about this boy, well all but Logan who said he honestly didn't give a flying rats….well…you get the picture.

Within five minutes the doors slide open to reveal Professor Xavier, who wheeled himself through the opening and silently rolled on down the hall towards his office mentally telling the others to follow.

Once everyone was inside and sitting comfortably in chairs or in Logan's case leaning comfortably against the wall, Xavier smile gently at them and then sighed, "I have found Harry, at the moment he is staying at a house in the 'bad' part of England. I was able to tap into his mind long enough to find out he will be competing in a skateboard tournament on Saturday with his friends, it looks like the only way we can actually get a chance to talk to him is if we go to the tournament watch him and his friends compete and then talk to them afterwards." 

"Professor, is it true that he and his friends are mutants **and **wizards?" Kurt asked his yellow eyes big with excitement. Smiling at his antics Xavier laughed and replied,

"Yes its true they are a very powerful group, that's why we have to get them here as soon as possible to train them in there powers."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Saturday morning in England……..

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!" 

Harry spun around to find himself face to face with one of his best friends, Holly Blackburn. She was a spunky little red head with fierce sapphire eyes. Right now her pretty face was mixed with anger and laughter as she stared at him with glaring eyes which was hard for her to do seeing is how her small 5'6 frame didn't even stand a chance against his tall 6'2 build. He smiled cheerfully at her as he asked,  


"You screamed your majesty" bowing in front of her mockingly.

"Oh, don't you even start that mister. I know it was you who enchanted my furniture to stick to the ceiling!" she smirked triumphed, then returned to glaring at him. "Now I'm giving you the count of three to fix my room back or you will regret it." an evil smirk starting to play on her lips.

"And what are you going to do?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Smirking, she turned and called up the stairs "Jessica, Lindsey, Trish, Ian, Luke, Will, Harry says he'll cook dinner tonight and will do the washing afterwards so you guys can go skating without him today!"

Harry's jaw dropped. "Holly that means I can't skate in the competition today! You know how much that means to me…"

"To bad you should have not did that to my room, now this is the last time I'm going to ask you this……FIX MY ROOM BACK!!!!"

With a final look at Holly, Harry ran up the stairs to undo his well thought out and ingenious prank.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so short but I have writers block again. Thanks to all those who responded to my crisis you all gave me some great I ideas! This is just a pep up for the good chapter next. R&R please!!!

*The one and only*

Tic^Tac6


	5. Sorry thought it would be longer than th...

"Scott, Logan please accompany me to this skate park. After the competition we will introduce ourselves and discuss the situation in the x-jet." Xavier explained as they walked (wheeled) down the hall to the launch pad of the x-jet. "Kurt, Storm I want you to prepare for six new students, they will be three boys and three girls" They nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, Storm may I have a word with you in private?"

"Sure professor," they walked (wheeled) outside of the into the hallway, after making sure the door was shut Storm turned her attention to the man that has been like a father to her ever since came here along time ago. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked politely.

"Well you see these teens have some bad issues they need to work out. All of them have lost their families, they have been friends for a very long time I assume, I also talked to Dumbledor and he told me one of the reasons Harry probably ran away was because he was abused severely by his only uncle, which put him in a hospital were he had to come to terms with awful thing that his uncle did to him…" he trailed off there sighing.

"Sir, what did this… this man do to him?" She asked in disgust of what this man had done to this kid.

"He took away his sight…" he paused for a moment when Storm gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. "The others are just as or almost as bad. Some was abused; one of the girls was actually raped by who she thought was a good friend of hers. So you see they all have scars that haven't quite healed yet and I want you to be there for them if they ever need to talk about their problems. If I'm not mistaking you was always the best with the kids with problems."

"Of course Professor, But if you mind me asking how you knew about the other teens lives?"

"I've been doing some research on them, let me just say they have been places and seen things none of them their age should have seen." He smiled sadly, "I must go now, we will be back soon. If there are any problems you know how to contact us." With that he turned around and wheeled through the door.

Within ten minutes the x-jet was off into the sky and heading for their destination…Europe.

____________________________________

They arrived at the skate park. It wasn't the biggest place in the world but it definitely served its purpose. The place was packed with skate fans young and old from all over Europe. 

After paying two dollars each at the front desk they took a seat on the bleachers that was on either side of a huge rectangular area. Inside the rectangular area was filled with ramps, rails, stairs and boxes of all shapes and sizes. This place was either a skateboarders dream or would be a skateboarder's nightmare.

They watched as team after team came up and skated with all their might trying to do the hardest tricks they could to please the crowd and the judges. When each team's time was up they would clap politely and hope that the next team up would be Harry's.

Finally an hour later the announcer ran onto the platform on the side of the area and shouted into his microphone, "Alright, next we have some local legends you know them well, so now lets bring out Ian 'spike' Mathews, Luke 'morph' Powers, Will 'Daredevil' Johnson, and last but certainly not least Harry 'raider' Potter!" 

With this the crowd went nuts. Everyone was screaming, some girls and god forbid even some boys catcalled. You could definitely tell they we a favorite among the crowd.

The boys in question ran out with their boards held in their hands. 

They waved to the crowd and clasped hands and did a mock bow as if they had just come onto stage for a curtain call. Laughing they got onto their boards and took off.

____________________________________

HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Cliffy!!! Sorry had to do it my hands were hurting and I want to go to bed its 12:00 am here and I have to get up early tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though it's longer as I promised. I'm hoping I can make it even longer next time. Please R&R!! Oh yes I wanted Harry to be their when they meet so just pretend he got the cooking and cleaning done in time for the competition. OH yes I forgot I have another poll for you guys let me know what you think!

I want to know what you think these guys should look like.

1) Punk looking

2) Goth looking with lots of piercing and tattoos

3) Normal teen looking

4) Should they look slightly like preps? 

And please give me some examples of what you want them to look like I need help badly.

Thanks a lot and thanks for all the reviews!!

R&R!

*The one and only*

Tic^Tac6


	6. fighting in the streets

Hey guys!! I'm back lol! I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews I got, last time I checked I had 77 reviews!!! You guys are awesome! Anyway Thanks for your help with the polls! Anyways…on with the story!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last chapter…._

They waved to the crowd and clasped hands and did a mock bow as if they had just come onto stage for a curtain call. Laughing they got onto their boards and took off.

To say they were awesome was an understatement. The tricks that they did was so amazing, it just blew the other team's chance of winning this competition right then and there.

After grinding and jumping on all the rails and ramps they moved to the huge skating bowl set up in the very middle of the whole place.

There they really pleased the crowd by doing flips, handstands, twirls, etc. with such ease and perfection it was mind-blowing of there skills.

Soon the whistle blowed and they skated up to the announcer who was waving them over.

"Alright guys, I have to admit that was an awesome run. You guys are very talented! Now, let's see your score if you can get an 88 or higher you have won the competition. So judges what's their score?!?!" The announcer shouted excitedly into his microphone as everyone looked toward the judge's stand where they was in a mini huddle discussing the score they were going to give Harry and his friends.

After some debating one of the judges wrote the score on a card and held it up for everyone to see the red 98 on the card. With this the crowd went wild along with Harry and his friends, which of course were doing a little victory dance which consisted of a little booty shaking and some other funky steps they thought of off the top of their heads.

The announcer congratulated them and handed them a check for five hundred dollars. One of the boys, who had short blonde hair, which was half hidden by a black cap, grabbed the check and kissed it and then held it up in the air for the crowd to see.

After a few more minutes four girls joined them out there, hugging them and giving high fives. Soon, they walked off to the parking lot, seeing their chance to get a moment with Harry. Logan, Scott, and Xavier followed closely behind.

They followed after the eight teens who where walking across the parking lot talking and laughing. Suddenly one of the boys with Brown slightly curly hair looked down at his wrist were he apparently had a watch on. After whispering urgently to the others they all rushed to grab the skateboards off their backpacks and took off across the rest of the parking lot and across the street where they then proceeded to go out of site.

"Just great! We come all the way down here to rescue them from this place and they run off before we have a chance to talk to them!" Scott spat angrily.

"Ungrateful Rugrats…" Logan mumbled to himself as he took a cigar from his pocket and lit it with the lighter he took out after it.

"Not to worry Scott, Now that we are closing to them I wont have a problem finding them again…" He trailed off as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Ah, there they are, and it looks like they will be there a while, we will have plenty of time to catch the show and talk to them." he said with a smile as he wheeled in the direction of the car they rented for the purpose of coming to the skate park.

Scott and Logan looked at each other, before following after him. "What do you me 'catch the show' professor? Where are they?" questioned Scott as they loaded up in the car and headed down the street in the direction they saw the teens ride off too.

"You will see when we get there Scott, take a right here" replied Xavier as they turned down into a street that looked like it was the home of some of the worst gang members in the country.

At the professor's order Scott stopped the car at the entrance of a dark alley. Though it was dark in the alley you could still see a group of people that was unmistakably fighting to the death. As the professor remained in the vehicle, Scott and Logan got out and ran down the alley to settle the fight.

When they got down to the actual fight they got a real shock at what was happening….

Lol I did it again! Cliffy! Sorry but I didn't have time to finish the rest and I figured you guys would kill me if I didn't update soon. By the way sorry I didn't update but I have had a very busy month. But I'm off for summer break so expect more updates!

Read and review! And I would like to thank my 103 reviewers you guys are awesome!

Buh bye for now!

the one and only

TicTac6


	7. We'll do it

Scott and Logan ran down the alley but when they reached the actual fight they could right away tell that their help wasn't needed, seeing as how the group of teens already had the ten men/women that wore ridiculous black cloaks and white masks tied up and sitting in the corner while they sat around and watched what looked like Harry and some other boy with short brown curly hair fighting with a pair of long daggers each. The rest of the group were scattered around sitting on different crates and such cheering one or the other on.

Very soon the decided to break up the mock fight when they witnessed Harry cut the other boy across the cheek, who never even flinching but retaliated with a slice to his upper right arm. "Man, come on this is my favorite leather trench coat!", Harry whined, examining the tear and repairing it instantly by placing his right hand on the tear, which emitted a bluish glow and left him with a flawless leather trench coat again.

All the other boy did was roll his eyes before starting his attack again (not after healing the cut on his cheek though he did it the same way Harry repaired his coat). This time Scott and Logan decided to interfere by stepping in between them before they could get started again. "May I ask what's going on here?" Scott asked in his Professor voice.

The boys smirked at each other, then turned to the others who decided to come over and join in on the little gathering. "Why just amusing ourselves till you, muscle-head, and baldy got here", a smirking Harry replied leaning against the wall beside the pile of deatheaters, ever so slightly he shifted his weight so he would 'accidentally' step on one of their fingers causing them to yell in protest. The two Xmen just gawked in what looked like anger at being called names by a sixteen-year-old and surprise that they were waiting for them. Harry just rolled his eyes and stuck his hand in his back pocket retrieving a pack of cigarettes taking one out he put it in his mouth, " Don't look so surprised we knew you was following us ever since we left the skate park…hey Luke you gotta light?"

The boy who must have been Luke walked over (Luke has black hair that is spiked with blue tips, he also has a lip ring, two earrings in each ear and his arms are littered in tatoos just like the other three boys) and snapped his fingers making a small flame light up on his finger tip which Harry stuck his cigarette to lighting it up, " Dude, I seriously hope that wasn't your last one", Luke remarked as his gazed Longley at Harry's cigarette. Harry just tossed the pack to Luke who's eye light up. Suddenly, he was ambushed by the rest of the group and soon all of them had a cigarette hanging from their mouths chatting happily with each other.

Finally stepping off the death eaters fingers, Harry snapped his own fingers and the pile of deatheaters disappeared into thin air. Once again Logan and Scott was left gawking and once again Harry smirked at their disbelieving faces. "Now since you have ruined our fun, what is your business in this neck of the woods?"

"I think I can answer that…", a voice sounded. Everyone snapped their heads to the entrance of the alleyway where Xavier came rolling towards them from in his plastic wheel chair.

"Well go ahead 'wheels' we haven't got all day", a girl growled out from her place on turned over grocery cart ( she has shoulder length blonde hair with the tips dyed bright red, she has three regular earrings in each ear not including the one in the cartlidge of her left ear, she also has a navel ring and a tatoo of a blue butterfly on left lower abdomen just above her pant line) the others soon joined her waiting for this crazy old fart to tell us why it was so important that they had to follow them across town and ruin their fun.

" For starters I am Charles Xavier to the right of me is Scott Summers and to the left is Logan, they are professors at my school for the gifted, and we are here to extend an invitation for you to come stay at our boarding school", chuckling at their disgusted faces at the thought of being in some preppy boarding school Xavier sighed and added that this school was for mutants to learn to control their powers.

The teens huddled together, whispering could be heard slightly, till they all raised up and Harry stepped forward, "We'll do it".

Thank you it is good to be back! After some persuasion II have decided to stick with this story and ditch the other it was a rotten one anyway I know idea what to do next one it. So I hope you like it and I'll have an update soon. Remember to review or I just wait a while to write the next one believe I can lol I didn't review for what 5-6 months lol I can easily do it again.

R&R

The one and only

TicTac6


	8. Flight home

* * *

Yes it's the long awaited chapter of Raider! So it's so short but I'll make up for it later! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Xmen.

Now enjoy!

* * *

The trip to the institute was a quiet one for the professors. After agreeing to come back for the kids in a week they loaded up the jet and headed back to the states. England was nice and all, but it was nothing like the good ole U.S of A.

The silence was deafening as the occupants of the jet allowed themselves to be lost in their own thoughts. Looking at Professor Xavier you would see a look of true peacefulness on his face, though on the inside he was a confused mess when he tried to understand the enigma which was Harry 'raider' Potter.

After seeing the boy's memories he knew there was no way, short of a miracle, that the boy could be anything but blind. And yet here he was skateboarding, fighting hand-to-hand combat, it just didn't make sense at all. So for the first time in his life, Professor Xavier began to actually question his telepathy abilities.

With a weary sigh, that could have only been accomplished by a old man has seen and done to much in his life, Professor Xavier shifted more comfortably in his chair and began making a mental list of all the things that would need to be taken care of before this little 'motley crew' came to the wonderful institute for gifted youngsters.

* * *

Harry and the rest of the gang headed back to their 'lovely abode', which had been their home since they were the tender ages of six. Though then the ancient two story house was used as more of a hideaway for when their home life got to hard to handle and they were in need of a couple hours of peace.

Actually, their home lives are really what has made this group as close as they are now. Knowing what each other has gone through and being able to relate to them has made recovery a little less painful, as they cling to each other the only family they have left in the world.

So with heavy hearts the teens made their way inside the house that they will be leaving again in a week's time.

* * *

Guys I am so sorry for not updating in so long but I have been so busy this year doing everything in this world! Also there was the fact of not knowing what to write next too. I'm also sorry this chapter was so short but I'm so tired it's like 2:00 in the morning here, so I'm going to bed. I promise to update again soon! Also I need a beta reader so if anyone's interested let me know ina review or something!

The one and only,

TicTac6

* * *


End file.
